Darkness
by eminahinata
Summary: La oscuridad ha rodeado la vida de Daniel Williams por mucho tiempo. Y todo por un pasado tormentoso. ¿Qué descubriste, Lori? AU. Slash.
1. Parte 1

**Titulo:** Darkness

**Autor: **eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras: **3,122

**Pareja:** OMC/Daniel Williams (no consentido), Rachel Edwards/Daniel Williams, Steve McGarrett/Daniel Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash, Personajes Originales, ligero crossover, un poco AU, mención de abuso sexual y psicológico, suicidio e intento de suicidio. Angts.

**Universo:** Serie Memorias de Jersey, pero en un Universo Paralelo a esté.

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** La oscuridad ha rodeado la vida de Daniel Williams por mucho tiempo. Y todo por un pasado tormentoso. ¿Qué descubriste, Lori? AU. Slash.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola! Bien, bien. La verdad no sé de donde salió esto, pero me ha gustado el resultado. Hace unas semanas, mi amiga _D´Ni_ me dijo que mi lado "emo" era el más creativo. Empiezo a creer que tiene razón. Una cosa más, sólo para aclarar, _No estoy a favor del suicidio y al abuso de menores_. Es bueno escribirlo por todo eso del desarrollo de sentimientos, las contradicciones y las relaciones interpersonales. Me encanta el drama, la angustia y todo lo que viene por ello, pero no es algo que me gustaría que le pasara a alguien como Danno, pero su personaje se presta mucho para este tipo de trama. Así que, ¡no me maten! Sólo es ficción, ¿eh? Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Darkness**

**Parte 1**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

><p>Había sucedido cuando tenía catorce años cuando regresaba de la biblioteca por la tarde. Ese día no tuvo clases con la Sra. Kozlov y aprovecho para adelantar una tarea del curso de historia. Decidió caminar de regreso por la calle en donde quedaba el dojô de Ilyan y de esa forma regresar juntos al barrio.<p>

Pero eso nunca sucedió. No lo recordaba claramente, pero sabía que sintió un dolor en la parte posterior de su cabeza antes de que todo se volviera negro, dejando caer los libros de sus brazos en el proceso.

Cuando hubo despertado desorientado y con un dolor punzante en la sien, le tomo unos minutos descubrir que ya no estaba en la acera, al aire libre, sino en un cuarto oscuro y sin ninguna ventana. Había entrado en pánico, por supuesto, cuando vio que sus pertenencias no estaban por ningún lado y que no sabía porque estaba en ese lugar. ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar? ¿Por qué? ¿Quién era? ¿Eran uno o varios? ¿Qué quería?

Se levanto de la cama, cayendo en ese momento en la cuenta que, en realidad, había muebles en la habitación: una cama matrimonial contra una pared, una mesita de noche a cada lado de la cama, un escritorio a su izquierda contra una pared y acompañado por una silla de madera (en donde vio su mochila y los libros sobre la superficie), un armario frente a la cama y a su lado una puerta ya resquebrajada por la edad.

Se acerco hasta la puerta y con movimientos vacilantes confirmo que se encontraba bajo llave, por lo que se dedico a inspeccionar la habitación y buscar algo que lo ayudara a salir de allí. Media hora más tarde y con el dolor de cabeza presente no encontró nada y descubierto que había otra puerta que lo accedía a un baño pequeño. Había respirado hondo y empezado a pensar porque se encontraba en ese lugar. Su familia no tanto dinero, lo necesario para sobrevivir y darse uno que otro gusto. Su padre no podía tener enemigos, era algo que no podía aceptar ya que su padre se dedicaba a salvar vidas. Su madre tenía el negocio de la pastelería y era sencillo y humilde, no amenazaba a nadie más. Entonces, ¿por qué se encontraba ahí?

El miedo nuevamente había golpeado y se permitió sollozar por un momento. Y lo más aterrador es que no escuchaba nada del exterior, nade que le confirmara que no estaba solo en ese lugar desconocido.

Unas horas más tarde de haber golpeado la puerta, intentado abrir a la fuerza y todo lo que se le ocurría, se encontraba acurrucado en la cama, las lágrimas cayendo y mojando la sábana blanca. Él quería regresar a casa con sus padres, sus hermanos e Ilyan. No quería estar ahí esperando a saber qué. Pronto su cuerpo se tenso cuando escucho un ruido, como cuando se camina con botas sobre la madera, y lo alerto a que se pusiera en pie, buscando la forma en que no parecía más vulnerable de lo que se encontraba.

En el momento en que vio como la puerta se abría y dejaba entrar a un hombre por sus treinta, un cuerpo formando por el ejercicio, cabello oscuro y unos maliciosos ojos marrones sabía que comenzaría su infierno. Un infierno que sabía era dolor y más dolor. Y eso lo confino cuando este hombre sonrío de lado y cerró la puerta, acercándose paso a paso hasta acorralarlo.

−No te preocupes –susurro en una voz gruesa el hombre, haciendo que un escalofrió pasara por su espina dorsal−.Yo te cuidare –y, con esas palabras que lo perseguirían por toda su vida, el infierno se desato.

* * *

><p>Luego, de esa primer vez, hubo más. Todo era dolor y desesperación. Él gritaba, le suplicaba que parara, que por favor, por favor lo dejara irse, que no diría nada, pero el hombre sólo sonría en una mezcla de ternura y crueldad que lo dejaba sin aire, que lo hacía estremecerse del mayor miedo y que su cuerpo sufriera espasmos que lo dejaban adolorido el resto del día.<p>

Cada día era lo mismo, la misma rutina, y con ello empezó a perder el sentido el tiempo, a no saber si habían pasado días o semanas y cada vez que salía de su sueño inducido por el dolor o el cansancio, pedía, a lo que fuera, que lo encontraran.

* * *

><p>Robert Collins.<p>

Ese era el nombre de su secuestrador.

* * *

><p>Semanas, <em>meses<em> después él sabía que nunca saldría de ahí. Que seguramente se cansaron de buscarlo y lo declararon muerto. Que no importa, que ellos estarían bien sin él. Sus padres tenían a sus hermanos e Ilyan tenía a sus otros amigos. Él no era importante.

Ya no.

* * *

><p>Él noto que Robert ya no lo <em>visitaba<em> todos los días y una parte de él estaba agradecido. Otra se sentía solo, ahí, encerrado en cuatro paredes, su única distracción los libros que ya se memorizo.

Robert siempre le dejaba la comida en el escritorio, en recipientes herméticos y el pequeño baño se encontraba lo suficientemente equipado para sus necesidades de higiene. Había ropa en el armario y unos días atrás descubrió una gaveta en donde se encontraban varias cartas y hojas con dibujos y varios crayones de madera.

Las cartas eran de las anteriores victimas de Robert y él tenía miedo de empezar a hacer la suya.

* * *

><p>El dibujo no se le daba mal, en realidad. Se sentaba al escritorio y pasaba horas retratando lo que podía recordar. Su madre con su cabello rizado y rojo; su padre con esa mirada llena de determinación; a sus hermanos con las grandes sonrisas; a Ilyan con su característica mirada de 'yo lo sé todo'; a todos sus vecinos y a sus compañeros.<p>

El dibujo no se le daba mal, en realidad.

Y Robert lo apreciaba y le compraba más materiales para que siguiera.

Era lo único que tenia.

* * *

><p>Un día en particular Robert fue muy agresivo y descuidado, dejando marcas en todo su cuerpo y oscuros hematomas en sus muñecas. No había hecho o dicho nada, sólo dejarlo ser. Vio que Robert estaba muy enojado y le intrigaba saber por qué.<p>

Hace un tiempo que dejo de resistirse y entregarse sumisamente.

¿Era a eso lo que llamaban Síndrome de Estocolmo?

* * *

><p>La depresión hizo estragos su mente. Ya no comía, no dormía bien y se pasaba con un dolor de cabeza la mayor parte del tiempo. Sólo se acurrucaba bajo las mantas y tarareaba la canción de cuna que recordaba su madre cantaba de noche a sus hermanos y a él.<p>

Sus hojas esparcidas por el suelo. Todas completamente blancas.

Robert se sentaba a la orilla de la cama y se dedicaba a verlo por largos minutos, antes de carraspear y decirle torpemente que dejaría la comida en la mesa.

Él tarareaba y cerraba los ojos, esperando que su padre entrara por la puerta la siguiente vez.

* * *

><p>Robert Collins tenía problemas.<p>

Él lo supo un poco después.

Sufría un trastorno de personalidades múltiples por una niñez y adolescencia difícil.

Él lo odiaba, pero sentía simpatía por Robert.

No tenía la culpa, se dijo una vez.

* * *

><p>Ya era mucho tiempo, sabia, y su cuerpo se está resintiendo de ello. Así, de esa forma, comenzó a hacer ejercicio: saltadillas y lagartijas, eso era lo que hacía por lo menos dos o tres horas cada día.<p>

Y, una cosa más, Robert ya no lo tocaba. Sólo se sentaba a verlo y raras veces a conversar.

Él lo odiaba, pero una parte de él comenzaba a perdonarlo.

* * *

><p>La puerta estaba abierta. Abierta. No bajo llave como el resto del tiempo. Abierta.<p>

Fue la primera vez que vago por el lugar, descubriendo que la habitación donde estaba era el sótano. Y eso explicaba la falta de ventanas, se susurro cuando subía las escaleras. El resto de la casa no era gran cosa: tan sólo de un nivel y con los muebles estrictamente necesarios, nada personalizado y carente de alguna imagen.

Robert había llegado con bolsas de compras, deteniéndose en la puerta para verlo, antes de cerrar y seguir su camino a la cocina, ignorándolo en el proceso.

Ahí está la puerta.

Ahí está la salida.

Ahí está su libertad.

* * *

><p>Robert le dejaba estar en el piso por un tiempo, le dejaba ver televisión y le dejaba leer el periódico cada día.<p>

Englewood, Condado de Bergen, New Jersey.

Ahí era donde se encontraba.

A kilómetros de Newark, Condado de Essex, New Jersey.

En donde se encontraba su familia.

* * *

><p>Hizo la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba desaparecido. Lo último que recordaba era que fue un jueves, 6 de abril cuando desapareció, y ese día era un martes, 5 de septiembre.<p>

Cinco meses.

Los cinco meses más largos de su vida.

* * *

><p>Había sido otro mes y tan sólo una vez Robert lo había tocado. Y fue cuando Robert estaba enojado, seguramente por algo relacionado con su trabajo. Unos días más tarde aun tenia las marcas y Robert parecía avergonzado.<p>

Él lo había abrazado mientras lloraba.

* * *

><p>Despertó, un poco sorprendido de no escuchar nada. Se había aseado y cambiado de ropa antes de subir las escaleras, viendo la penumbra del lugar.<p>

Nueve y cuarto de la mañana, marcaba el reloj, cuando él encontró a Robert colgado de una cuerda en su habitación.

Nueve y veinte de la mañana, marcaba el reloj, cuando él se levanto del suelo y arrastro sus pies hasta la mesa donde descansaba el teléfono.

Nueve y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, marcaba el reloj, cuando la policía se hizo presente.

Doce y veinte de la mañana, marcaba el reloj, cuando escucho la voz sollozante de su madre por teléfono sentado en la cama del hospital.

Doce y treinta de la mañana, marcaba el reloj, cuando supo que todo estaría bien.

Doce y treinta y uno de la mañana, marcaba el reloj, cuando él se permitió llorar.

* * *

><p>Su madre no lo había soltado en todo ese tiempo, cuando el jefe de policía, Capitán Meyer, lo dejo a solas con sus padres en la oficina.<p>

No dijo nada, no sabía que decir, y no dijo nada en el resto del camino a casa. Él sólo abrazaba contra su pecho los libros de la biblioteca y todas las hojas donde se plasmaron los rostros de muchas personas.

Entre ellos el de Robert Collins.

* * *

><p>Los siguientes meses fueron muy incómodos. Por supuesto, todos sabían. Y no tardaron en saber el resto.<p>

No había regresado a la escuela ese año. Iba todos los días con la psicóloga, la Sra. Brown, y ella siempre era paciente con él. Lo alentaba a compartir todo y lo aconsejaba, le sonreía con ternura y era discreta cuando se lo pedía.

Ilyan se volvió aun más protector y cada tarde, después de regresar de clases, se acercaba a su casa y pasaban las siguientes horas haciendo cualquier cosa. A veces sólo se quedaban en silencio, sentados uno al lado del otro en el sofá de la sala; a veces jugaban cartas y otras él dormitaba en el hombro del azabache. A veces no sólo eran los dos, sino también sus otros amigos: Kevin, Emily, Emina y Sam, hablando de cualquier cosa.

A veces el reía y otras se perdía en sus recuerdos. A veces dolía y otras el alivio lo recorría de pies a cabeza. A veces él pensaba en Robert todo el día y otras sólo quería dejarlo atrás. A veces él lloraba y otras su susurraba su perdón a la oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Sus hermanos eran muy torpes a su alrededor. Muy jóvenes para entender claramente lo que paso. Matty, con sus nueve años, lo miraba con sus grandes ojos marrones y él lo miraba a cambio, intentándole transmitir seguridad. Audrey, con sus siete años, niña intuitiva, lo abrazaba por largos ratos y él la abrazaba a cambio, intentándole transmitir que estaba ahí. Ianto era más tímido, con sus siete años (y él sabía que era por la muerte de sus padres hace más de un año) y siempre mantenía la distancia de él, viéndolo como si en cualquier momento desaparecía en el aire. Él no lo culpaba e intentándoles transmitir estabilidad se quedaba en su lugar, esperando que el pequeño se acercara por sí solo. Casey, con sus cinco años, le sonreía y le exigía jugar a las muñecas con ella, y él lo hacía, intentándole transmitir que no la dejaría.<p>

Él intentaba transmitirse a sí mismo que ellos estaban ahí y que _era_ necesario para ellos.

* * *

><p>Había llegado la navidad muy pronto y todo se hizo como cada año. Su padre se volvió menos paranoico y su madre comenzaba a sonreír más seguido tanto por él como por el embarazo.<p>

Ese fue el mejor regalo de todos.

* * *

><p>Otro año escolar había empezado y las miradas no se hicieron esperar. Ello intentaban ser discretos, pero él las sentía a cada paso que daba. Otro año escolar había empezado y esa vez entro al club de pintura, donde pasaba mucho tiempo, encerrado en su propio mundo. Otro año escolar había empezado y los que antes lo molestaban, aprendieron a alejarse, pero solamente lo necesario. Otro año escolar había empezado y los almuerzos siempre eran divertidos por los malos chistes de sus amigos. Otro año escolar había empezado y el entrenador García lo alentó a seguir con el beisball.<p>

Otro años escolar había empezado y el era feliz de volver a la rutina.

Oh, bendita rutina.

* * *

><p>6 de abril.<p>

Un año desde entonces.

Tomó el cuchillo de la cocina mientras su madre salía para hablar con la madre de Ilyan y se encerró en el baño.

Tomó asiento en la bañera y sin cualquier cuidado marco la piel de su muñeca izquierda haciéndola sangrar.

Fue Matty quien lo encontró.

Y eso lo entristeció.

* * *

><p>Cuando hubo despertado se encontraba en una habitación con las paredes pintadas de blanco y el recostado en una cama de hospital. Hubo sentido una presión en su mano y al bajar sus ojos se encontró con su mejor amigo, quien dormía apoyando la cabeza sobre su brazo en la cama mientras tenía un fiero control en su mano izquierda con su otra mano. Vio la venda y por un momento se avergonzó.<p>

¿En qué estaba pensando?

Seguramente en el dolor.

En Robert Collins, que para bien o para mal, cambio su vida radicalmente.

Unos días más tarde, cuando el vendaje fue retirado, vio la cicatriz. Esa cicatriz que lo acompañaría toda la vida.

* * *

><p>El tiempo hubo pasado rápidamente y cuando sintió se encontraba ya en la universidad. No había vuelto a atentar contra su vida luego de ese 6 de abril y todo parecía ya tan lejano. Decidió estudiar psicología y criminología a la vez.<p>

Él quería ayudar, eso llego una mañana. Él quería ayudar a las personas para que no se convirtieran en un Robert Collins o en un _él_. Él quería ayudar, comprender a la mente humana y así ser necesario. Él quería ser necesario.

Y así fue como también entro a la Academia de Policía a sus veinte años.

* * *

><p>Ilyan y Emina habían tenido a unos hermosos hijos. Gemelos, una niña y un niño. Y él era el padrino. Y eso lo hacía feliz.<p>

Entonces, mientras sostenía en brazos a Deian, los impresionantes ojos verdes heredados de su padre viéndolo con curiosidad, se dijo que él quería algo así para él. Él quería formar su propia familia.

Dos años más tarde conoció a Rachel Davis cuando ésta estrello su auto contra la patrulla que conducía.

Ilyan no había parado de burlarse desde entonces.

* * *

><p>Él y Rachel habían salido ya diez meses cuando sucedió.<p>

Una cena y una película era el plan. Una cena y una película en el apartamento de Rachel. Y cuando estaban viendo la película, la cual no recordaba, fue cuando ella hizo su movimiento y cuando sintió él se encontraba en la parte superior de ella.

Entro en pánico y salió huyendo del apartamento, dejando a una sorprendida, dolida y confundida inglesa.

Una semana después junto todo el valor que tenía y consiguió que Rachel lo escuchara.

Fue en el apartamento e Rachel donde le conto todo. Le contó sobre Robert Collins, los seis meses que estuvo secuestrado, el suicidio de Robert Collins y el atentado contra su propia vida a los dieciséis años. Ella se había sentado en silencio a su lado, escuchándolo y siendo paciente cuando todas las emociones lo golpeaban y se quedaba sin aire. Ella le permitió llorar sobre su hombro el resto de la noche. Ella lo había aceptado y dado todo su apoyo. Ella lo quería y le daba su tiempo.

Él era feliz.

* * *

><p>Un año y medio más tarde Grace había nacido y todo era un arco iris.<p>

Había terminado la universidad y ahora era un orgulloso oficial de policía. Tenía una hermosa familia y parecía que nada podía atormentarlo más. Las navidades siempre eran bulliciosas y con el paso del tiempo las miradas de pena se transformaron en admiración. Era lo mejor. El Capitán McCain le hizo una solicitud para empezar como detective, aun cuando sólo tenía veintisiete años. Y él lo acepto. Significaba una mejor oportunidad para su familia y él.

Su padre y su madre le sonreían con orgullo y todo el dolor se quedo en el pasado. Su hermano Matty pronto terminaría la universidad en Boston, mientras que Ianto se regresó a Reino Unido hace unos años a terminar la universidad en Oxford y ahora tenía un empleo en el gobierno, contento de estar más cerca de su hermana biológica. Audrey se termino casando joven con Rick Stetler, unos años mayor que ella, pero muy responsable y que amaba incondicionalmente a su hermana. Casey saldría ese año de preparatoria, causando estragos por donde caminaba, mientras los gemelos, Chris y Rebeca, a sus doce años empezaban con todo eso de la pubertad.

Sí, todo estaba bien.

Sí, todo era un arco iris.

Si, el recuerdo de Robert Collins ya no le causaba dolor.

Si, él era feliz.

* * *

><p>Sentado en la oscuridad de ese motel, se preguntaba: ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Qué estaba mal con él?<p>

Rachel, la mujer que amaba con locura y juntos superaron muchas cosas, lo abandono. Lo abandono porque encontró un hombre que podía darle todo. Darle lo que él nunca podría.

Él lloró y los recuerdos de su adolescencia lo atormentaron en todo el camino del divorcio.

Porque él nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno.

* * *

><p>Hawaii.<p>

Ese sería el lugar a donde seguiría a Grace.

Él se prometió no echar a perder lo único bueno en su vida.

* * *

><p>Continuara...<p>

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p> 


	2. Parte 2

**Titulo:** Darkness

**Autor: **eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras: **1,744

**Pareja:** OMC/Daniel Williams (no consentido), Rachel Edwards/Daniel Williams, Steve McGarrett/Daniel Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash, Personajes Originales, ligero crossover, un poco AU, mención de abuso sexual y psicológico, suicidio e intento de suicidio. Angts.

**Universo:** Serie Memorias de Jersey, pero en un Universo Paralelo a esté.

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** La oscuridad ha rodeado la vida de Daniel Williams por mucho tiempo. Y todo por un pasado tormentoso. ¿Qué descubriste, Lori? AU. Slash.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola! Bien, esta es más corta, ¡pero la siguiente será mucho más larga, lo prometo! Ahora, creo que al final sólo quedan uno o dos capítulos más para terminar esta serie. Me alegra saber que es muy bien recibida la idea (aunque piensen que soy mala… ¡pero está bien! Soy mala, muajajajacofcof). Ahora, éste capítulo es desde el punto de vista de Lori. Espero que les guste y espero haber captado bien su personaje. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Darkness**

**Parte 2**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

><p>En el momento que Lori Weston poso sus ojos claros en la figura del Det. Williams, ella sabía que algo profundo y oscuro se cernía sobre éste, atormentándolo a cada paso de su vida.<p>

La había intrigado, claro (era una perfiladora y eso era parte de su trabajo), pero nunca hizo nada al respecto. Sólo observo desde lejos, siempre pendiente de alguna señal, de algo que pudiera decirle que era esa sensación abrumadora que en ocasiones envolvía al rubio.

Y un día se presento con una fuerza que la dejo sollozando bajo sus mantas.

Era otro caso para el 5-0. Otro caso, se había dicho. Sería sencillo con esos cuatro a su lado. Pero al conocer todos los detalles de dicho caso, el ánimo inicial se fue por la borda. Un violador en serie. Una de las peores escorias que podía existir. Y sus víctimas eran unos niños no mayores de quince. ¡Unos niños! Eso era imperdonable, repetían muchos en susurros. Y ella estaba de acuerdo, armándose de valor para atrapar a ese bastardo y hacerle rendir cuentas.

Fue una semana intensa para todos y en el transcurso muchas veces capto la mirada perdida en el detective rubio, una mezcla de sentimientos que no comprendía. Ella pensó que el pobre pensaba en su pequeña hija, la niña encantadora de la cual escuchaba mucho de sus compañeros, y ella quería acercarse y asegurarle que todo estaba bien, que Grace estaba bien. Pero con el transcurso de la investigación, la mirada de Danny contaba otra historia y sólo le basto unos minutos para compararla con las victimas y comprender.

Oh, comprender.

Esa tristeza, esa nostalgia, ese dolor, esa resignación, esa comprensión y ese 'no estás solo' que se reflejaba en la mirada clara del hombre valiente que ella conocía de no hace mucho. El trato que tenía con las víctimas, la voz suave y susurrante, esa amabilidad, ese paso atrás que daba y la paciencia infinita. Porque él sabía, porque él estuvo en ese lugar, porque fue otra víctima de esa injusticia.

Ese día regreso a su apartamento y lo único que logro hacer fue acurrucarse en sus sábanas el resto de la noche. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién? ¡Él no se merecía eso! ¡Por supuesto que no! Ese hombre valiente, amable, lleno de tanto amor y tanta sabiduría. Ese hombre que le había brindado apoyo y palabras cálidas desde el principio, intentándole hacer un pequeño hueco en esa familia. Ese hombre que… que…

Ese hombre que era la representación de lo bueno.

Y ella lloró por él, por las victimas y por todo lo demás.

* * *

><p>Fueron semanas después del caso que logro conseguir todo el archivo de Danny. Su corazón se rompía con cada palabra impresa y desde entonces ella tuvo otro nivel de respeto por el detective.<p>

Pero no había dicho nada. No era su secreto ni su vida. No tenía ese derecho.

Y se pregunto si el resto de sus compañeros lo sabía.

Los observo otro par de días.

No, no lo sabían.

* * *

><p>En una ocasión, totalmente accidental, encontró un cuaderno de pasta dura entre varios archivos viejos en la oficina de Danny. El detective le había dado el permiso para buscarlos y cuando tenía sus brazos llenos de carpeta, este cuaderno negro cayó al suelo. Un poco curiosa, lo levanto del suelo y al abrirlo quedo maravillada por el contenido.<p>

Rostros.

En cada página uno diferente. Rostros de personas que no conocían, otros que vio en algún momento por las calles de Honolulu y los de ellos. Cada detalle, cada expresión, plasmadas con gran talento. Había sonreído con cada imagen, reído con las de Steve y otras de Kono y las que derritieron su corazón fueron las de Grace, con esa sonrisa heredada de su padre.

Hasta que llego a unas hojas donde se encontraba _él_. Ese hombre que vio en las fotografías del caso. Robert Collins se plasmaba en un trazo que denotaba furia y en otras tristeza y ternura.

¿Por qué lo dibujaba?, se pregunto repetidas veces después de dejar el cuaderno en una de las gavetas del escritorio.

Porque no lo puede dejar ir, le contesto una voz en su cabeza.

* * *

><p>En realidad no se veía a simple vista.<p>

Esa cicatriz que marcaba con bochorno la parte interna de la muñeca izquierda de Danny. Esa cicatriz que fue la prueba del atentado contra la propia vida del rubio causada por el mismo.

¿Cómo Steve, Kono y Chin no la habían visto?

¿Estaban ciegos o qué?

* * *

><p>La boda de Chin y Malia fue encantadora.<p>

Todo lo que se espera en una celebración como esa. Y especialmente el brillo de felicidad en los ojos de los novios era lo mejor.

Vio a Danny sentado en una mesa, nuevamente esa mirada perdida en su rostro ligeramente ensombrecido, y no lo soporto. Danny se convirtió rápidamente en un amigo muy apreciado por ella y no quería ver esa expresión en el rostro del rubio nunca más.

Steve había desaparecido por la playa, lo que aprovecho a acercarse y pedirle un baile, que el detective respondió con una sonrisa trémula.

Se prometió que era momento de hablar con él.

* * *

><p>Danny era graduado de psicología y había momentos por las tarde tranquilas de la sede que se sentaban, con una taza de café en mano, y platicaban por horas sobre cualquier tema relacionado.<p>

Ella estaba maravillada con la facilidad que el detective tenia para hablar sobre la filosofía, hacerla reír con su razonamiento y la gran paciencia que siempre demostraba tener cuando ella daba sus propios discursos.

Eran muy divertidos esos momentos y ella los guardaba en su corazón como pequeños tesoros.

* * *

><p>Un día nuevamente se encontró con el cuaderno negro en el escritorio de Danny y simplemente no se pudo resistir. Ella amaba el talento del rubio y estaba decepcionada que no fueran expuestos al mundo, que no vieran a la persona maravillosa que era Daniel Williams.<p>

Y mientras cambiaba de página, el dueño de ese talento había entrado. Ella lo vio directamente a los ojos y noto el claro nerviosismo en el rubio. Se sintió avergonzada de un momento a otro, tartamudeando una pequeña frase.

−Son muy buenos –dijo unos minutos después y Danny sonrió con timidez en su dirección.

−Gracias –respondió moviéndose sobre sus pies.

−No era mi intención… −trago saliva.

−Si, está bien, lo sé –fue lo único que respondió antes de acercarse y aceptar el cuaderno que ella le extendía, antes de tomar las carpetas y salir de la oficina.

−Danny… −se había detenido, viendo sobre su hombro−. En verdad, son realmente buenos –y la mirada fiera no pasó desapercibida para el detective, que se quedo helado en su lugar por varios segundos, viéndola regresar a su oficina.

* * *

><p>Ella sabía.<p>

Repetía una y otra vez el detective el resto del día.

Ella sabía.

Y una parte de él se sintió aliviada.

* * *

><p>Se habían nuevamente sentado a tomar café mientras el resto se encontraba tras la pista del nuevo caso. El silencio se volvió pesado por largos minutos y el tic-tac del reloj era el único fondo del lugar.<p>

−Sabes –declaro el detective viendo a su tasa. Ella asintió.

−Sí, lo sé –respondió luego de un carraspeo−. Lo siento –y minutos más tarde Danny le sonrió.

−Está bien –terminó su conversación en esas palabras.

Minutos más tarde el resto regreso y el trabajo no se hizo esperar.

* * *

><p>Cuando Steve les dijo sobre el bebé, ella no pudo evitar preguntar:<p>

−¿Está bien? −. Porque ella estaba preocupada. Realmente preocupada por la psiquis de su amigo rubio. Pero también se volvía a maravillar por la persona que Danny mostraba ser.

¿Cómo alguien, que ha sufrido tanto, puede ser tan maravilloso?

Y ella pensaba que sólo en las películas se daba.

* * *

><p>Fue un caso muy sencillo y, como en cada oportunidad, no hubo quien no les preguntaran si el jefe y su segundo al mando de cuantos años llevaban en matrimonio. Era muy divertido ver la mirada consternada del rubio y la confundida del moreno. Y era aún más divertido ver que ninguno hacia nada para negar tal cosa, que el público los siguiera llamando 'Sr. y Sra. Five-0'.<p>

Aunque Danny se molestaba con que lo dejaran en la categoría de 'esposa'.

¡Que no era una mujer, joder!

Y ella y Kono no podían evitar murmurar:

"_Admítelo, Danny, tú eres la esposa"._

Chin sólo ponía los ojos y les sonreía.

* * *

><p>Grace había sido secuestrada.<p>

¡Secuestrada!

Ella se recriminaba no haber sido cuidadosa y por tal razón tener esa lesión en su tobillo. Ella quería estar ahí para él y brindarle su apoyo y cariño. Pero era igual de feliz ver como el resto movía cielo y tierra para encontrarlo.

Y cuando vio esa mirada fiera, aterrorizada y llena de sentimientos en el rostro de su jefe, ella confirmo lo que desde un principio sospecho. Así que espero lo mejor y Grace fue encontrada. Todo fue muy bien y ella era feliz por él.

¿Era posible que un corazón solitario reparara a un corazón roto?

Ella esperaba que sí.

* * *

><p>Ella sabía que tarde o temprano ocurriría. Que tendría que irse y no ver atrás. Pero aún así dolía. Dolía que las lágrimas terminaron por rodar por sus mejillas.<p>

Se despidió de Steve en la sede y tomó un taxi para poder llegar al apartamento de Danny. Ella no se iría de ese lugar sin despedirse y agradecerle por su amistad. Él le había sonreído tiernamente y abrazado hasta que el llanto se alejo. Él le habia deseado suerte y le aseguro una amistad para siempre. Él le regalo un hermoso dibujo donde estaban los cinco como regalo de despedida y unas palabras muy sabias que ella nunca olvidaría.

Danny le había dado en este corto tiempo que se prometió ella le daría a otras personas lo mismo.

"_Y recuerda, Lori, la vida sigue y encontraras piedras que se crucen en tu camino y te hagan tropezar, caer muy duro. Pero eres tú la que decide levantarse y seguir o dejar que la vida te pisotee. Eres una mujer fuerte, valiente e inteligente. Te esperaban grandes cosas… No olvides nunca eso"._

* * *

><p>Ella olvido el archivo guardado en una gaveta de su escritorio.<p>

Ella olvido llevarse el secreto de Danny con ella.

Ella se recrimino un tiempo después por ello.

Ella espero lo mejor de lo que surgiera.

Realmente, realmente espero lo mejor.

Especialmente por Danny.

* * *

><p>Continuara...<p>

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p> 


	3. Parte 3

**Titulo:** Darkness

**Autor: **eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras: **3,557

**Pareja:** OMC/Daniel Williams (no consentido), Rachel Edwards/Daniel Williams, Steve McGarrett/Daniel Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash, Personajes Originales, ligero crossover, un poco AU, mención de abuso sexual y psicológico, suicidio e intento de suicidio. Angts.

**Universo:** Serie Memorias de Jersey, pero en un Universo Paralelo a esté.

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** La oscuridad ha rodeado la vida de Daniel Williams por mucho tiempo. Y todo por un pasado tormentoso. ¿Qué descubriste, Lori? AU. Slash.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola! Bueno, aquí está la penúltima parte de esta historia. Estoy pensando en hacer un epilogo más romántico, pero veremos, ¿ne? Así que esta parte fue un poco más tardada y está situada desde diferentes puntos de vista. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Darkness**

**Parte 3**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

><p>Steve McGarrett estaba frustrado. Bastante, para ser sinceros. Cada vez que daba un paso hacia delante, Danny parecía dar tres pasos hacia atrás. Huyendo de él. ¡Y era tan frustrante! No entendía porque de dicho comportamiento. Él creía que estaban en la misma página, que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, que las señales que había captado le daban el paso libre.<p>

Pero al parecer no lo era.

Una de las señales que le dio más esperanzas fue cuando habían escalado y luego con el corazón dibujado que el rubio hizo en el aire, señalándolo a él. En ese momento el aire que llevaba en sus pulmones se escapo en segundos y sintió que podía bailar todo el día de la alegría. Pero el caso lo complico y no hubo momento para poder hablarlo. Luego sucedió lo del asesinato de la gobernadora y en ese momento ya no importaba, no cuando creía que el rubio había hecho su elección, eligiendo a Rachel antes que a él. Pero no sucedió. Danny dejo ir a su hija y ex esposa para quedarse y demostrar su inocencia.

Él, en verdad, creía que estaban en la misma página. Que era cuestión de tiempo para que el momento se diera y que al fin podría estar al lado de la persona de la cual se enamoro con gran locura.

Y hoy, cuando se encontraban comiendo algo sentados en el comedor de la sede, se acerco un poco, invadiendo apenas el espacio personal del rubio, con la clara intención de hacer su movimiento. Sintió como su compañero se tensó y él lo atribuyo al nerviosismo y eso lo hizo feliz, pero al final Danny tan sólo le sonrío un poco y alejarse sutilmente, haciendo más grande el espacio, antes de salir del comedor con una escusa. Chin y Kono entraron en ese momento, viendo la escena y arqueando una ceja en cuestión. Él se había encogido de hombros y dejarlo ser.

Ese día su corazón volvió a romperse por el rechazo del rubio.

Él, en verdad, creía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

¿Qué estaba haciendo mal?

* * *

><p>Los sentimientos de Steve eran correspondidos. Con la misma pasión, cabe señalar.<p>

Pero Danny tenía miedo.

Demasiado miedo para poder decirlo.

* * *

><p>El 5-0 fue llamado a eso de las once de la mañana, preguntando específicamente por el Det. Williams. Todos habían parecido muy confundidos y pronto se dirigieron a la dirección que el capitán de HPD les entrego. Al llegar encontraron una escena bastante peculiar:<p>

Un hombre no más de treinta años se encontraba de pie a la orilla de un edificio de tres pisos, sosteniendo un arma y una expresión de completa angustia en su rostro.

Danny pronto había entendido y, ante las miradas sorprendidas de sus compañeros, se despojo de su arma y chaleco y camino hasta el interior del edificio, dejando con la palabra en la boca al comandante. Unos minutos más tarde, en donde varios oficiales hicieron todo lo posible para que Steve no saliera tras su pareja, el detective rubio apareció al lado del hombre armada, al parecer hablándole con bastante paciencia. Unos minutos más tarde el hombre dejo caer el arma en la azotea, sentándose en la orilla y al mismo tiempo Danny se acercaba, sentándose junto a él y consolándolo mientras lloraba.

−Es bastante bueno –dijo una voz tras el 5-0, quienes no despegaban la vista de la espalda de su amigo−. No me extraña, el Det. Williams tiene un entrenamiento especial para este tipo de casos –Sargento Duke Lukela apareció en su campo de visión, haciendo que ellos voltearan a verlo.

−Es por eso que nos han llamado –señalo Steve, un poco sorprendido por la información que se le daba. Lukela asintió.

−Así es –sonrió un poco−. El pobre hombre de ahí hace poco perdió a su esposa y a su hijo recién nacido en un asalto. Entro en crisis y su hermana lo reporto como desaparecido. Lo hemos encontrado y no podíamos acercarnos en ese estado –volteo hacia donde Danny ayudaba al hombre a bajar de la orilla y comenzaban a bajar de la azotea. Sonrió−. No sabíamos que hacer y entonces el Capitán no dijo que llamáramos al Det. Williams, ya que es graduado de psicología y todo eso y que ya tenía experiencia en este tipo de casos –se encogió de hombros.

El resto de 5-0 parpadearon sorprendidos.

−No lo sabían –declaró con una risa el Sargento, antes de negar y dar media vuelta para caminar hasta la ambulancia, en donde Danny y el hombre se encontraban−. Me pregunto qué otras cosas no saben de él –fue lo último que escucharon cuando este se alejo.

_Buena pregunta_, pensó Chin.

Más tarde, cuando hubieron regresado a la sede, las preguntas cayeron rápidamente.

−¿Qué? –pregunto realmente confundido el rubio, viendo a sus tres compañeros−. Como no lo saben, ¡si está en mi curriculum! –exclamó, moviendo sus manos al ritmo de su perorata.

Kono y Chin voltearon a ver a Steve.

−Bueno, hehehe –se rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza. Danny suspiro.

−¿En serio? –se cruzo de brazos, colocando una expresión divertida en su rostro.

−Eso no es bueno, brah –negó con la cabeza Kono antes de regresar al rubio−. Pero al menos debiste decirnos –hizo puchero, cosa que hizo sonreír a los tres hombres en la habitación.

−En realidad, no creí que fuera importante –se encogió de hombros el detective, una sonrisa tímida en sus facciones.

−¡Claro que es importante! –casi grito la morena, sus ojos muy brillantes−. ¡Eso significa que eres un doctor! Uh-uh, Dr. Williams… suena bien –sonrió causando la risa en el lugar.

−Sí, sí, bueno… −volvió a encogerse de hombros−. No es la gran cosa, tampoco. Cualquiera con la suficiente dedicación y optimismo puede sacar una carrera y un doctorado. ¿Y qué tanto te sorprende? ¡Steve también tiene un título universitario! –puso una expresión pensativa−. Pero no le ha servido, porque, _oh_, es un neardenthal después de todo −.

−¡Oye! –exclamo con fingida ofensa, causando más risas.

−No se ustedes, ¡pero yo me muero de hambre! –aplaudió Danny−. Iré por algo de comer. ¿Alguien quiere algo? –pregunto mientras daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar a la puerta.

−¡Espera, Danny, te acompaño! –corrió tras él Kono, una mirada llena de curiosidad en su hermoso rostro−. Entonces, ¿de qué es tu doctorado? −.

−Trastornos de personalidades múltiples y síndromes clínicos… −.

−¡Wow! −.

Steve y Chin los vieron desparecer antes de voltearse a ver con una ceja arqueada y sonreír un momento más tarde. Las próximas horas tendrían a una parlanchina Kono tras el rubio y, maldita sea, ¡sería tan divertido!

* * *

><p>Joe White rió con júbilo, burlándose de la mirada resignada del que consideraba un hijo.<p>

−Bueno, bueno. Si te pones a pensar: tiene mucho sentido –dijo, señalando su punto con un movimiento en la mano que sostenía la botella de cerveza.

−Sí, si –suspiro−. Sólo hubiera deseado que Danny me lo digiera… −frunció el seño. Joe dejo caer su sonrisa.

−Pero eso no es lo que te tiene así, ¿verdad? –dijo serio. Steve volvió a suspirar.

−No, no es eso –carraspeo, dirigiendo por un momento su vista a la botella antes de levantar su vista y recorrer con ella el pequeño bar en donde se encontraban−. Danny… él… −negó con la cabeza−. No sé. Cada que doy un paso… −

−Él se aleja otros tres –bebió de su botella−. Si, lo he visto –Steve lo vio con una ceja arqueada−. ¿Qué? Que sea viejo no significa que sea ciego –ambos rieron, cayendo en un agradable silencio por unos minutos.

−Ya no se qué hacer –susurro en un tono que hizo que Joe casi escupiera lo que tenía en la boca. Nunca había esperado escuchar ese tono tan derrotado en alguien como Steve y las palabras que alguna vez escucho de su ex esposa llegaron a su mente:

_Si el amor no te hace miserable, entonces no es amor._

Sonrió ante el recuerdo, negando con la cabeza y dando otro sorbo de su botella.

−Tal vez… tal vez tiene miedo –dijo suavemente. Steve lo vio a la cara−. No para todos en fácil, deberías saberlo. Puede ser que Danny no tenga experiencia en ese tipo de campo y al no saber que esperar se asuste –dijo. Segundos después Steve rio.

−Vaya, suenas como un psicólogo –dijo en burla. Joe sonrió−. Creo que tienes razón –susurro.

−A todo esto, ¿sabes con cuantas mujeres a salido Danny? Por lo que puedo ver no es del tipo que anda viendo cualquier falda que se mueva por allí y hasta donde sé, no ha salido con nadie mientras ha estado aquí –señalo.

−Bueno, hace unos meses salió con la Dr. Amano –frunció de nueva cuenta el seño−. Pero no duraron mucho… Y nunca le he preguntado a Danno sobre ello. No sé, no se me había ocurrido antes –se encogió de un hombro−. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –.

−Curiosidad –sonrió de medio lado. Pero la verdad es que si tenía esa duda. Había algo, algo oscuro que rodeaba al detective y a sus relaciones interpersonales de esa índole; y habiendo adquirido un cariño paternal por el rubio, quería saber que era lo que atormentaba al detective y de esa forma ayudarlo.

Él quería a Steve y Danny ser felices.

* * *

><p>Fueron tres días agotadores y el caso fue devastador para todo el equipo. Especialmente para Danny, quien no dijo nada luego de encerrar a los dos criminales.<p>

El cuerpo de un niño de nueve años fue encontrado en un basurero, su pequeño cuerpo maltratado y violado. En todo ese tiempo el ambiente fue muy pesado y cargado de tanto dolor, incrementándolo al descubrir que los causantes de tan espantosa imagen fueron los padres del niño. ¡Los padres! ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso?, pensaron todos en un primer momento.

Danny sabía y pronto lo dijo.

La madre del niño vivía atemorizada por su esposo, quien tenían un problema de distorsión de personalidad, causando altibajos en su humor de forma regular, por lo que la mujer entraba en una especie de shock cuando su esposo golpeaba y violaba al niño. Ella no lo soporto más y asesino a su hijo con la firme convicción de que de esa forma no sufriría más.

Así que ambos fueron acusados de asesinato en primer grado y entregados a las autoridades. Pero lo que dejo sin aire a los 5-0 fue la mirada llena de alivio en el rostro de la madre. Danny sintió tanta lastima y por un momento se pregunto si hubiera hecho lo mismo estando en su lugar…

Hasta el momento no tenía respuesta.

Así que actualmente, luego de dejar a Steve en su casa, se encontraba sentado en el suelo de su baño, inmerso en sus pensamientos, recordando lo que hace mucho se propuso que no lo atormentaría más. Que hace mucho se dijo así mismo que había perdonado y que era ya parte de su pasado. Pero era tan idiota, tan idiota, que dejaba que casos como este lo afectaran de esa forma, pensando que él pudo terminar de niño en algún basurero y, siendo padre ahora, no se imaginaba como sus padres podrían haber seguido con su vida después de eso.

Él estaba vivo, se recordaba cada día. Él estaba vivo, Robert lo dejo así. Lo dejo con una vida que cargar y salir adelante. Robert Collins lo volvió fuerte, pero tan vulnerable. Y gracias a esa vulnerabilidad su vida sentimental era un asco. Una mierda para ser exactos. Tenía tanto miedo de acercarse a otra persona como lo había hecho hace tiempo con Rachel. Él no tenía experiencia en esos temas, porque no hubo alguien más antes de Rachel. Y eso lo frustraba, porque por tal razón no pudo abrirse correctamente con Gabriela y no podía acercarse lo suficiente a Steve.

_Steve._

Él lo amaba. En verdad lo amaba, llego a esa realización consigo mismo hace mucho.

Pero una parte de él tenía miedo _de_ Steve. ¡Y era estúpido! ¿Cómo podía tenerle miedo a ese hombre grande y valiente, de brillante sonrisa y de una personalidad tan decidida y atrayente?

Y pensando y pensando en eso cada día llegaba siempre a la misma respuesta: no era Steve en sí, sino en su reacción si supiera lo que había vivido en su adolescencia. ¿Lo vería con pena? ¿Con asco? ¿Le volvería a dirigir la palabra después de eso? ¿Lo alegaría de él? Era eso y más lo que lo asustaba. Y por eso siempre terminaba huyendo.

Se mordió el labio, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por idiota, y miro fijamente el frasco entre sus manos. Los antidepresivos que ha estado consumiendo luego del divorcio y que no ha podido dejar. Rio sin humor. Al final era bueno ser un doctor y poder auto recetarse la medicina.

Se pasó la lengua por su labio inferior y sin ninguna vacilación metió dos pastillas a la boca, bajándolas con saliva, quedándose unos momentos aun en el suelo.

Nadie sabía de esas pastillas.

Y tenía que quedarse de esa forma.

* * *

><p>Algo estaba mal con Danny, sabía Chin. Algo en su postura y en su piel más pálida de lo normal lo preocupaba bastante. ¿Qué era lo que tenia de esa forma a su pequeño hermano? ¿Por qué no se los decía? ¡Ellos podrían ayudar! ¿Acaso no les tenía confianza? Medito las palabras del Sargento Lukela.<p>

Era cierto.

Había muchas cosas que no conocían de Danny y él esperaba que algún día el detective pudiera abrirse con ellos. Mientras tanto, seguiría teniendo un ojo en Danny y empezaría a pensar la forma de abordar el tema con Steve.

Algo en su postura y en su piel más pálida de lo normal lo preocupaba bastante.

Él esperaba que no fuera algo serio.

* * *

><p>Unas semanas más tarde, Kono se había acercado a lo que fue la oficina de Lori, a buscar unos archivos de un viejo caso, cuando se encontró con esta carpeta en una de las gavetas del escritorio.<p>

Ella la había tomado, curiosa por el contenido, y al leer en la portada _Daniel Scott Williams_, el seño en su frente se profundizo.

¿Por qué Lori tenía algo como eso en su poder?

Vio el sello de la Policía de Newark en la carpeta. Lo abrió y poco después el archivo cayó sin gran cosa al suelo, esparciendo su contenido por todo el suelo. Entre ellas dos fotografías: una de Danny en su adolescencia y otra de un hombre moreno ya en sus treinta.

Media hora más tarde, Chin y Steve la encontraron sentada en el suelo de la oficina de Lori, sus piernas contra su pecho y su rostro oculto entre sus brazos, amortiguando apenas los sollozos de sus labios.

* * *

><p>Chin y Steve entraban a las oficinas del 5-0 hablando cómodamente sobre los accesorios de la motocicleta del mayor y riendo por algún viejo recuerdo del padre del segundo. Todo estaba tranquilo en el lugar y Steve no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que el lugar se encontraba así por la falta de cierto detective rubio que ese día tenía una cita en el médico -<em>Porque, Steve, los mortales tienen que hacer ese tipo de cosas. No cómo tú, Super Seal<em>- y era más que obvio que el lugar se encontrara casi desierto.

Pero lo que no esperaron ambos fue que, al buscar a la más joven del grupo, encontraran a Kono acurrucada en el suelo llorando como si no hubiera mañana, unas hojas esparcidas a sus pies.

−¿Kono? –se acerco Chin, dejando la bolsa con la comida en el escritorio, hasta estar a la altura de la morena− Kono –volvió a llamar, consiguiendo que el rostro sonrojado y manchado de lágrimas de la joven se alzara hasta él.

−Chin –hipo y al instante se lanzo a los brazos de su primo, quien la atrajo más contra su pecho y la abrazo intentado transmitirle seguridad y calma.

−Ya, ya, shh, todo está bien –susurro, acariciando el cabello negro con ternura.

Steve, de pie en el marco de la puerta, frunció en el seño antes de que su vista cayera en la carpeta descuidada en el suelo. ¿Qué hacia una carpeta con el sello de la Policía de Newark en su oficina?

−Danny, Danny, Danny –susurraba la morena, ejerciendo más presión en la camisa del mayor. Chin frunció el seño, antes de voltear sobre su hombro para ver a su jefe.

−Él está en el médico, ¿lo recuerdas? –susurro Chin−. Él está bien –la morena negó con la cabeza.

−No, no –volvió a hipar−. Quiero ver a Danny, por favor, _quiero a Danny_ –sollozo con una voz que rompió los corazones de los dos hombres.

−Vamos, vamos, hay que levantarnos de aquí –dijo, haciendo el ademan de levantarse. Kono se alejo de él con brusquedad, negando con su cabeza.

−¡Quiero a Danny! –grito sorprendiendo a los dos hombros. Kono volvió a acurrucarse en contra la pared, susurrando contra sus brazos.

Steve rápidamente se acerco y comenzó a levantar cada hoja y minutos más tarde él y Chin veía que era lo que tenía tan alterada a la morena, su corazón latiendo contra su caja torácica con gran rapidez.

Y minutos más tarde los dos hombres se encontraban en shock.

_¿Cómo…?_

* * *

><p>Joe White prácticamente había corrido hasta la sede cuando hace menos de veinte minutos hablo con Steve, preocupado por el pequeño sonido de sollozos que supo era de Kono y la voz tensa de su casi hijo. Él había llamado para quedar en comer juntos, pero nunca se espero encontrar tal escena en un grupo como el 5-0.<p>

Desde su posición podía ver que tanto Kono como Chin se encontraban sentados en lo que fue la oficina de Weston, la morena apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su primo y su cara manchada por las lágrimas, mientras el mayor tenía un brazo protector sobre los hombros de ésta y su vista perdida en algún punto del suelo. Steve fue lo que más le preocupo. Iba y venía en el pequeño espacio de su oficina, con una expresión y postura que aseguraba estaba listo para romper algo o matar a alguien. Eso definitivamente le preocupaba.

¿Dónde estaba Danny?, fue lo primero que cruzo su mente, por lo que decidió caminar hasta la oficina del moreno y preguntar que sucedía cuando lo vio. Una carpeta con un sello de Policía del continente, específicamente de New Jersey. Frunció el seño y se acerco, leyendo en pocos minutos el contenido del archivo.

Ahora entendía.

_Oh_, ahora entendía el comportamiento de los más jóvenes.

Ahora entendía que era eso oscuro que rodeaba al detective rubio.

* * *

><p>−¡Cálmate, Steve! –exigió ya exasperado Joe, un poco sorprendido consigo mismo por alzar la voz.<p>

−¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme, Joe? ¿Cómo? –grito Steve, deteniéndose de golpe y viendo con una expresión salvaje en su rostro. El otro hombre suspiro, dejándose caer en la silla nuevamente. Chin y Kono sentados al otro lado de la mesa, la última más calmada.

−Fue hace más de veinte años, Steve –lo vio con una sonrisa triste−. Has leído el archivo: El tipo esta muerto y Danny está aquí, con ustedes –susurro lo último.

Steve se froto el cabello con brusquedad, sus ojos moviéndose por toda la habitación como si en cualquier momento alguien saltaría de la nada contra ellos, antes de que sus hombros cayeran y un suspiro de frustración se deslizara de sus labios, dejándose caer en la silla tras él.

−Simplemente… no puedo entenderlo –dijo viendo el archivo que descansaba en la mesa frente a él, su mente diciéndole constantemente que era necesario ver a Danny en ese preciso momento.

−Nosotros tampoco, Steve –susurro Chin.

¿Ahora como podría ver a Danny sin que la imagen de su versión más joven lo viera con una expresión carente de vida y recordar todo lo que leyó? ¿Ahora como podría ver a Danny sin que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos? ¿Ahora como podría ver a Danny sin que su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos más? ¿Ahora como podría ver a Danny para evitar que todo saliera?

* * *

><p>En un pequeño departamento, envuelto en la oscuridad, Danny veía por nueva cuenta el frasco en sus manos. Era ridículo, lo sabía, pero una parte de él no dejaba de doler después de todo este tiempo.<p>

"_Danny, ¿Qué haces?",_ susurro una voz muy parecida a la de Ilyan en su cabeza.

−Ya no puedo más…−dijo a la nada, viendo su reflejo en el espejo del baño.

"_¡Claro que sí! Has sobrevivido todo este tiempo, ¡no puedes dejar a Grace!"._

−Ella tiene a Rachel y Stan… −dijo más suave−. Su vida sería mejor sin mí en ella… −.

"_¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Eres su padre, al que más admira! Por favor, piensa en tus padres, en tus hermanos, en tus amigos… en tu Ohana… en Steve…". _Danny sollozo, mordiéndose el labio nuevamente.

−¿Por qué duele tanto ahora? –se dejo deslizar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo−. ¿Por qué me tiene que atormentar ahora? −.

"_Porque le tienes miedo a ser feliz",_ sentencio la voz en su cabeza, _"Porque no te das la oportunidad de ser feliz"._

Minutos más tarde un pequeño frasco de antidepresivos se dejo caer en el suelo y el silencio fue lo único que habito aquel lugar.

_¿Por qué ahora?_

_¿Por qué?_

* * *

><p>Continuara...<p>

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p> 


	4. Parte 4

**Titulo:** Darkness

**Autor: **eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras: **1,764

**Pareja:** OMC/Daniel Williams (no consentido), Rachel Edwards/Daniel Williams, Steve McGarrett/Daniel Williams

**Advertencia:** Slash, Personajes Originales, ligero crossover, un poco AU, mención de abuso sexual y psicológico, suicidio e intento de suicidio. Angts.

**Universo:** Serie Memorias de Jersey, pero en un Universo Paralelo a esté.

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** La oscuridad ha rodeado la vida de Daniel Williams por mucho tiempo. Y todo por un pasado tormentoso. ¿Qué descubriste, Lori? AU. Slash.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola! Bien, he aquí el final. ¡Si, el final! Estoy pensando en hacer un epilogo, pero mientras tanto me siento muy orgullosa de esta historia. Realmente muy orgullosa de terminarla y que haya sido recibida bastante bien. Muchas gracias a todas esas personas que tomaron un poco de su tiempo a leerla y un gran abrazo a esas personas que tomaron un poco más y comentaron. No saben lo feliz que me hacen. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Darkness**

**Parte 4**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

><p>Ya eran más de las dos de la tarde cuando el ritmo en la oficina del 5-0 volvió a fluir. Kono se traslado al baño de damas a borrar la evidencia de su llanto, mientras Chin recogía los alimentos y los almacenaba en el congelador para otro momento. Steve, por otro lado, no había dejado de mirar su reloj por un momento, antes de suspirar y tomar el archivo, dispuesto a guardarlo en un lugar seguro, lejos de los ojos curiosos. Esto era secreto de Danny y ellos no eran nadie para decirlo así como así.<p>

Un sonido lo alerto minutos después.

−McGarrett –contesto su móvil, su voz un poco ronca por las emociones contenidas.

−_Comandante, habla Rachel_ –frunció el seño ante el tono preocupado de la mujer, mientras caminaba a donde el resto se encontraban reunidos en la mese electrónica.

−Sí, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo, Rachel? –pidió, colocándolo sobre la mesa para que fuera escuchado por el resto. Al otro lado de la línea se escucho un suspiro.

−_Si… es Danny…_ −.

−¿Qué sucede con Danny? –pregunto rápidamente, su mente trabajando a gran velocidad.

−… _Ustedes saben, ¿no?_ –dijo en un murmullo−. _Ustedes saben sobre… eso, ¿verdad?_ –el moreno vio a sus compañeros un momento antes de contestar.

−Si... lo sabemos –al otro lado se escucho un sollozo.

−_¿Saben qué fecha es hoy?_ –pregunto con temor. Kono rápidamente vio en su calendario y vio la fecha.

Mierda.

−6 de abril –dijo en un hilo de voz la morena.

−_Estoy, desde hace diez minutos, afuera de la puerta del apartamento de Danny y no me abre_ –gimió en un tono desesperado−. _Los últimos días ha estado actuando raro y…_ −dejo al aire las palabras. El corazón del resto del 5-0 se detuvo−. _Por favor, apresúrense_ −.

−Maldición –susurro Joe y al segundo siguiente Steve salía de la puerta de la sede.

−Rachel, Rachel –tomo el móvil Chin−. Llama a una ambulancia. Nosotros estaremos ahí en unos minutos –dijo, corriendo tras su jefe. A su lado Kono corría y tras él Joe.

−_Está bien_ –fue lo último que dijo antes de cortar la llamada. Cuando hubieron llegado al estacionamiento, Steve ya estaba dando la vuelta en la esquina, por lo que rápidamente abordaron el auto de Kono y siguieron a toda prisa la camioneta de Steve.

"_Danny… ¿Qué has hecho?"_ Fue el pensamiento de todos en algún momento.

* * *

><p>Cuando Steve llegó al apartamento de su compañero en menos de diez minutos, encontró a Rachel en la puerta intentándolo forzarla y al fondo el bullicio que hacia la alarma de la ambulancia.<p>

Sin pensarlo, aparto a la mujer y con una patada hizo ceder la puerta del apartamento, su corazón latiendo rápidamente ante la oscuridad que le dio la bienvenida.

−¡Danno! –grito, buscando en todo el interior, pasando de largo a la mesa en donde se encontraba un cuaderno negro descansando inocentemente en la superficie. En la puerta Rachel veía todo sin saber qué hacer, una de sus pesadillas hecha realidad−. ¡Danno! –volvió a gritar el comandante, cuando se acerco a la única puerta que no busco: el baño.

Con cierto miedo abrió rápidamente la puerta y encontró lo que había estado intentado negar en los últimos minutos: a su querido Danny en el suelo, su rostro pálido y su cuerpo encorvado casi en una posición fetal, un pequeño frasco a escasos centímetros de la mano extendida del rubio. Se quedo en shock y los siguientes acontecimientos se sintieron como si estuviera flotando en agua.

Unas fuertes manos lo apartaron de la puerta y vio como Chin se inclinaba sobre el cuerpo de su pareja, buscando sus signos vitales y ladrando ordenes a los paramédicos que se acercaron con rapidez. En el fondo podía escuchar a Kono tranquilizando a Rachel, quien cayó de rodillas al suelo hace un tiempo, y a Joe hablándole en algo que su mente no podía registrar. Lo único en que su mente podía concentrarse era en como su compañero, su mejor amigo, su amor, era transportado en una camilla, un paramédico colocando sobre su nariz y boca una bomba de aire.

Esa imagen lo perseguiría por el resto de su vida.

Esa imagen le recordaría lo frágil que era la vida.

Esa imagen lo atormentaría cada día.

* * *

><p>Stan Edwards al no más entrar a la sala de espera, se acerco a su esposa y la abrazo contra su pecho, dejando que la mujer que amaba llorara y desahogara todo su dolor.<p>

Vio a los amigos de Danny también en aquel lugar, una profunda tristeza aplastando su corazón ante las expresiones de angustia y miedo en cada rostro conocido.

Él también tenía miedo y sentía tanta pena por lo ocurrido. Nunca había odiado o algo por el estilo al detective. Él admiraba a ese hombre fuerte y valiente, admiraba la gran determinación y lo que hizo por cada ser humano que conoció en el transcurso de su vida. Él no se atrevía a odiar a alguien que lo único malo que hizo en su vida fue desear a la mujer de otro hombre, a la cual amaba con todo lo que tenia.

En su momento también se sintió culpable (y aun lo sigue sintiendo), ya que él era un factor más que causaba tanto dolor en aquel hombre, pero luego de lo ocurrido con el embarazo, todo el drama y como Danny se disculpo con él… fue algo que no se esperaba. No esperaba que el rubio se sintiera culpable también. ¡Él era el que tenía que disculparse! Y luego sucedió lo del parto de su esposa y que tontamente había aceptado ir a ese viaje de negocios y la fotografía que el rubio le envió por correo. Su corazón se había detenido en media reunión cuando la recibió, y no sólo por ver a su hijo, sino por el gesto que el detective tenia hacia él. Comprendió porque Rachel se enamoro de ese hombre. Después el secuestro de la pequeña Grace y más tarde como Danny le agradeció por largo tiempo el haber aceptado una bala por su hija. Él sonrió y también le agradeció al detective por permitirle se parte de la vida de esa niña maravillosa.

Él admiraba a Danny y cuando Rachel le contó hace unos días que sospechaba que el rubio sufría depresión y sobre el pasado de éste, esa admiración creció aun más. Pero la tristeza de que alguien como Danny tuviera que pasar por algo así fue grande también. Y cuando recibió la llamada de su esposa entre sollozos, no dudo en salir del trabajo y conducir hasta el hospital.

Ahora, en silencio, todos esperaban lo mejor.

* * *

><p>Danny despertó en un jadeo, sus músculos tensados por la incomodidad, por lo que se removió un poco para mejorar la posición en la que se encontraba recostado en aquella superficie blanda que, sabía, era la cama de hospital. Suspiro un poco y lentamente, parpadeando para que sus ojos se acostumbraran al flujo de luz, abrió sus ojos y descubrió el techo blanco. Parpadeo nuevamente y volteo su rostro para quedar cara a cara con su compañero, que lo veía con una expresión que él no podía descifrar.<p>

¿Qué había sucedido? Entrecerró los ojos y ladeo un poco la cabeza, forzando a su mente a recordar. _Oh_, cierto: las pastillas. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos los poso en el reloj que se encontraba en la pared tras Steve. Diez de la noche.

−Steve… −regresó sus ojos a su compañero, para nuevamente apartarlos, totalmente avergonzado− Yo… −carraspeo. Segundos después una mano cálida tomaba su mentón y guiaba su rostro para encontrarse con un par de labios suaves. Fue simplemente un toque, un roce entre ambas bocas. Él parpadeo al momento en que se separaron y vio con confusión a su mejor amigo.

−…Eres un idiota –dijo con la voz ronca el Seal, sorprendiendo al detective que hasta ese momento vio las manchas de las lágrimas en las mejillas morenas de Steve−. Debiste… debiste… −negó con la cabeza.

−¿Qué cosa? –susurro.

−¡Lo que sea, pero no _esto_! –dijo furioso, levantándose como un resorte de su lugar−. ¿Por qué diablos no lo dijiste? ¡Pudimos haberte ayudado! –lo vio y con horror vio como eso ojos que tanto amaba se llenaban de lágrimas. Oh, mierda−. Danny… −.

−Yo… −se lamio los labios, sintiendo repentinamente seca la garganta−. Yo… te-tenía miedo, Steve… _Tengo_ miedo… −parpadeó evitando que las lágrimas salieran, fallando estrepitosamente cuando la cálida sustancia se deslizo por su fría piel.

El moreno se quedo inmóvil en su lugar, viéndolo con los ojos grandes.

−Danny –suspiro, pasando su mano por su cabello, antes de acercarse al lugar que minutos antes ocupó y tomar nuevamente asiento en el−. Nosotros… nosotros lo sabemos. Encontramos el archivo en el escritorio de Lori –se mordió el labio inferior el escuchar el sollozo de su amigo−. Yo… nosotros… −.

−Está bien… −dijo con la voz temblorosa− Está bien… −.

−No lo es –dijo Steve, bajando los ojos al suelo, sintiendo tantas cosas en pocos segundos. Si tuviera a ese bastardo en frente, él…Cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir cuando una mano callosa tomo una de las suyas con suavidad. Vio ambas manos por un momento, sorprendiéndose de lo pequeña que en ese instante le parecía la de Danny, antes de alzar la cabeza y encontrarse de nuevo con esos ojos.

−Lo es ahora –una sonrisa temblorosa se formo en los labios del detective y el moreno ejerció más fuerza en el agarre.

El silencio se hizo en los siguientes veinte minutos, en donde Steve no soltó por ningún momento la mano de su amigo y Danny se perdía en sus pensamientos, poco a poco cayendo nuevamente en el sueño.

−Lo siento… −murmuro el rubio, sus ojos sintiéndose demasiado pesados en ese momento.

−No, Danny… −con su otra mano acaricio la mejilla sin afeitar del rubio, sintiéndose tremendamente feliz de poder hacer eso y sentir calidez en el tacto−. Ahora duerme. Yo cuidare de ti –el rubio lo vio por un momento, recordando esa palabras en otras circunstancias.

Esas palabras que lo persiguieron durante más de veinte años.

Esas palabras que ahora tenían un nuevo significado.

Y sonrió, cerrando sus ojos y permitiendo que Morfeo lo envolviera en sus brazos protectores. Ahora todo estaba bien.

Mientras tanto, Steve cumpliría su promesa, velando el sueño del hombre que ocupaba esa cama. Sabía que era un camino muy largo que recorrer, pero él iría al fin del mundo por Danny Williams.

Él iría al fin del mundo por su Danno.

* * *

><p>-Fin-<p>

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p> 


End file.
